fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sana Vista (Future Self)
Sana Vista (さな びすた, Bisuta Sana) is the future daughter of Sanjo Vista and presumably Lana Kaen. During the events in the sidestory, Stranded in the Past, Sana finds herself stranded in the somewhat distant past after carelessly fiddling around with her magic, Arc of Time, during a training session with her master, Ultear Milkovich. In her time, Sana is an ace student at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, the Military's premier training center. Like her father, she has been an exceptional talent since childhood. Aside from magic, Sana is an incredibly talented martial artist, having mastered several high level martial arts at the age of just seventeen. As such, she is known around the academy as Sana of a Thousands Skills (さな おうふ あ すさんどす すきるす, Sen Renkō no Sana) Moreover, Sana is a noted polymath , having already mastered several musical instruments despite her young age. However, unlike her father, Sana has from an early age embraced her Vista lineage to an opulent extent. From the finest clothes and onward, she does not enjoy any of the things a normal life has to offer. While not a spoiled brat, she has, by her admission, been referred to as cold or uninviting. As it would seem, she did not take after either of her parents in such things. Though she does have an air of grace and serenity about her that somewhat makes up for said flaws in their own way. It goes without saying that she and her father differ in many ways in terms of personality. Appearance It's been said that Sana was graced with her future parents' good genes, more specifically, their good looks. Sana has the same blonde hair that her father does, though of a paler tone than his; thus more like a platinum blonde. Also, she has his piercing blue eyes, though a bit darker. She usually wears her hair down, letting her bangs hang free, as she likes to keep anything to do with hair a simple matter. As a child, she was never a happy camper when she had to get her hair done for special events and the like. Aside from hair and eye color, she's been noted to look more like her mother and with the same stern look when she is unhappy. Like her mother, she has a rather curvaceous body albeit of a more slender look. Though, that is likely more just a product of her young age. Sana's looks have won her the affection of many men her age, whether in the academy, among high society, or amongst mages within her age range. She is noted to be a beauty just like her mother, and just as hard to get the attention of. It should be noted that Sana has not particularly enjoyed the attention it gets her, calling it "bothersome". Though is flattered to be referred to as a "noble young beauty". While her attire can vary greatly, there are looks she has come to like above the others. Normally, Sana has a more conservative approach to her style as her future mother did for some time. She normally wears a plain white button up shirt with a pink and white striped skinny tie. Whether she puts her shirt in or not is subject to her mood on that specific day. Over this is a navy blue blazer with white lining. Sana normally buttons the top button and that alone, though she leaves it open when she's feeling lazy. Along with this, she wears a mini-skirt with a pink and white plaid-esque design. To finish this, she normally wears her favorite pair of heeled, black combat boots. Sometimes Sana changes it up with yellow sweater over a cream shirt along with a navy miniskirt that has red lining. Also, sometimes she may switch out the blazer for a rather loose black jacket coupled with a white scarf that costs more than some people's wardrobes. Sana enjoys training and exercise as a whole. As such, she doesn't care to get any of her normal attire dirty and furthermore goes for comfort over anything else. While training, Sana normally wears a pair of fitted, pinkish short-shorts. Along with that is a revealing, sports bra of the same color that shows off the lower half of her torso and naval area. Though she doesn't enjoy revealing clothing, Sana finds that she trains best when dressed like this. Along with this she wears bandages around her hands and wrists. Also, she puts her hair up in a ponytail on the occasion of training. Sana normally has a calm and peaceful expression on her face like her father though a bit more apathetic looking than him at times. However, when angered, her glare could burn a whole through someone if such things were possible. As said before, Sana is known to have an air of grace and regality about her wherever she goes. She comments that many attribute this to her paternal great-grandmother, Leia Vista. Personality History Not much is known about her exact history except that during training with her Arc of Time teacher, Ultear, Sana's messing around sent her years back into the future. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Arc of Time (時間のアーク, Toki no Āku):' 'Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō):' This magic revolves around the use of fire, allowing Sana to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. Though, Sana has not mastered this magic and thus is limited in how creative she can be with it. The color of this magic can also vary by the user; in Sana's case is actually ''white in color. *'''Fire Ball (ぴい ばる, Hi Kyū): Sana fires a blazing fire ball at her target. The size of said attack varying on how much magic is put into it, and thus totally subject to the user's will and magical power. Golden Lioness Mode (ごるでん りおねす むうづ, Kinjishimi Mōdo):'' The human temper can be a fickle and unstable thing. While Sana takes after her father in that she can keep her calm in time of distress, her tolerance only goes so far. Sana's breaking point or when she snaps is a dangerous occurrence. In times of desperation or unbearable frustration, Sana's breaking point spirals her into a transformation that enhances her in every single way in terms of physical prowess. The specifics are hazy, but at some point Sana subconsciously created a technique that elevates her physical capabilities to a superhuman level. This Golden Lioness Mode, when in this mode she loses all sense of mercy, restraint, and control. She simply goes berserk, and the concept of decency is alien to her. Sana's speed, reflexes, physical strength, durability, sensory perception, agility, and hearing shoot up tremendously. In Golden Lioness Mode, Sana beats down her opponent barbarically and cruelly. Her attacks and movements are completely unorthodox and hard to follow and predict even for an experienced S-Class mage. In this enraged mode, her hairs turns to a glowing white and her magical aura becomes ominous and almost sinister. It was first discovered during a training session three years ago with her father in the mountains, where a powerful beast pushed Sana to her breaking point and made her feel humiliated. Her father quickly defeated her after she savagely killed the animal and forbade her from ever using this spell unless it was "unquestionably and justifiably necessary". While the exact mechanics behind this transformation are vague, future Sanjo surmised that her body subconsciously increases the flow of magical power throughout her body in a frenzied manner. That is is a survival tool to protect her. Though it is unlike anything he has seen. While her father easily ended her rampage, it is a powerful spell, if it could be called such a thing. He describes it as a weaker and less varied yet uncontrollable and unnerving version of Xena Daniels' Polarity Burst. Due to her stubbornness on the matter, Sana has refused his help in controlling it as to "solve her own issues and not just be daddy's little girl" much to Sanjo's dismay. '''Enhanced Speed:' Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: In spite of her young age, Sana has already managed to master several high level martial arts and can use said fighting styles to their fullest potential. In terms of unarmed combat, she has been hailed as a once in a generation genius, the type of martial artist that is a rarity even among the talented. The fighting styles mostly come from the eastern nations, among them being the fighting style used by the students of the Black Heavenly Way School, the same martial arts academy that Eno Adiemus, Sanjo's late guildmaster, trained at in his youth. Sana adds her own elegant flare to her fighting but none of the its' ferocity is lost in the process. For her, martial arts along with music are an escape that she enjoys investing her time in. At the academy, Sana is, in fact, unrivaled in this category. Her speed, strength, power, and agility are sights to behold as they all mesh together harmoniously in physical combat. Sana's fighting style preferentially centers around kicks though, as she doesn't enjoy dirtying her hands for just anyone. Not only is her personal skill exceptional, but she is also a good teacher in this area as well. Once every week, she actually teaches a martial arts session at a community center in Sole City when off from academy duties and the like. Sana believes that beyond all else control is the key to martial arts, that and determination. Such virtues along with her talent have lead her to become a master martial artist at just 17. Master Acrobat: Equipment Portable Magical Archive '(ぽうたぶる まじかる ああちゃいぶ ,''Kahangata Gensouteki Shoko, also known as a '''PMA )':'As the name suggests, a PMA is a handheld magical database. It hosts a massive library of information consisting of countless spells, guild info pages, military statistics, historical facts, magical beasts, magical weapons, and quite a bit more. Like airships and magical vehicles, Sana comments that it is a good example of when science, magic, and human ingenuity harmonize. The information is displayed on large lacrima LCD screen. The massive sums of information is all stored on a central, memory lacrima crystal. The crystal is a called a Colossus Crystal, and is hailed as a very big technological and magical achievement. The crystal is about as big as a pearl. It was invented in Sana's time by a man named Wayne Stark, a mage and scientist. Along with the informational archive, it also has a communication lacrima. Though Sana admits she'd rather pick up a book than spend her time staring at the PMA's screen for the same information. It is also noted to be very expensive; still subject to error and glitches as it is still a new contraption even in its' own time period. Behind the Scenes Sanjo meets his future daughter in his time and they derp around for a bit, why not? This is really just a "for fun" character that's featured in a comedy-oriented and placid sidestory. Though the idea of Sanjo's teenage daughter is an interesting one. Seeing as Ultear has gotten her act together and I'm a fan of her character, I made her Sana's teacher for Arc of Time. Not to mention, I wanted to make her quite a bit different from Sanjo and most people in the Vista family. Also, her name is simply the first letter of Sanjo's name combined with the "ana" part of Lana's name. Thus, the name Sana is born. Trivia *Sana's Image Gallery. *Her appearance is based off Queen from Girls the Wild's. *Golden Lioness Mode is based off Medaka Kurokami's "War God Mode" from Medaka Box. *Her middle name is "Anastasia" in honor of her late grandmother, Anastasia Kaen. *Aside from her more prominent alias, she is referred to as "Sana-hime" at the academy. *Sana will never exist in the current Chronicles of a Mage story at this specific age. *After their "fun filled" encounter, Sanjo's memory of the event is wiped from his mind by Sana as she returns to her time. *Sana refuses to answer the vast majority of her father's questions regarding the future in fear of a time paradox taking place. Of this things she does tell him, she tells him that in her time, Sanjo and her mother's appearances have not changed much; thus aging has been kind to them. *She refers to Ultear as "Ultear-sensei". *Sana's theme is Luv(sic) by Nujabes ft. Shing02, Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Lost Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage Category:House of Vista Category:Future Character